


Bad Wolf Hallelujah

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Gods, Hallelujah, I believe in her, Joyful, Loneliness, Love, Pain, Romance, She knows, She made everything sing Hallelujah, Time Travel, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a feeling you can name;<br/>It’s not a picture you can frame;<br/>It’s a mad and a fantastic Hallelujah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16127) by Leonard Cohen. 



I heard there was a girl named Rose,  
And if you see her—oh she knows;  
But you don’t know about the Bad Wolf, do you?  
It goes like this, with time and space  
Pointing her toward the place  
Where she made everything sing Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
  
Maybe there are gods out there,  
But out of all of everywhere,  
You believe in nothing but her, don’t you?  
It’s not a feeling you can name;  
It’s not a picture you can frame;  
It’s a mad and a fantastic Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
  
Your hearts were crushed, but you couldn’t stay.  
You said “Goodbye” at Bad Wolf Bay,  
Burning up a sun so she could see you.  
Living life day after day,  
And still, you couldn’t even say  
How she was your every Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
  
Sweetie, you’ve been here before:  
You know this room; you’ve walked this floor.  
You used to feel alone before I knew you.  
I’ve seen your past; I’ve seen your pain,  
But nothing that you’ve done is vain,  
And every breath I draw is Hallelujah.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah  
Hallelujah Hallelujah


End file.
